


Day Four: Public

by Badassium1970



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Gymnastics, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Orgasm, Porn, Public Scene, Public Sex, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, Vibrators, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Lance Tucker is your coach, and while you knew you shouldn't, you engaged in a sexual relationship with you and he has an idea, one you should say no to but, you want to impress him.





	Day Four: Public

Lance Tucker was an asshole.

It was a known fact in the gymnastics community. He was a total fuckboy who slept with the people he trained. Everyone knew when Maggie got pregnant it was his. She hadn't kept the child, but her career was ruined anyway. America's darling couldn't be someone who had an abortion. Gymnastics wasn't just about the sport; it was about the personality.

So, Maggie suffered, but you couldn't deny she deserved it for what she did to Hope. Just leaving her like that without even mentioning it, to coach with someone who still bragged about his gold medal as if it was still as impressive as it was the day that he got it.

You'd give anything to have Hope coach you but she was fully booked teaching those who would never make it to an actual competition, let alone the Olympics.

So, you had to go to the next best, and the, unfortunately, was Lance 'The Fucker' Tucker after you lost your previous coach.

You'd expected to hate him. To just put up with him because you needed a good coach if you had any hope of making it to the Olympics but in reality, he wasn't that bad.

Lance was completely professional, he wanted you to succeed. Mainly because it made him look good, and he needed some good press after the speculations that he was the one who got Maggie pregnant, something he continued to deny, as did she. You expected he paid her a lot to keep her mouth shut.

Within the first month of working with Lance you noticed a change in your performance. Your dismounts when jumping off the uneven bars were tighter than ever, nine out of ten times you made a perfect dismount, and Lance was good at giving feedback on what you did wrong. He knew when to be kind about an imperfect performance and when to be harsher.

You'd added another tumbling line to your routine, your twists had improved and the new outfit Lance had helped pick out made sure you would stand out to the judges. You could feel yourself growing stronger from Lance's new diet and training routines.

Lance was a good teacher, and a lot nicer than you thought he would be from everything you heard. In fact, you'd go so far as to call him charming.

So when you were on your third month with Lance as your coach and had just won a competition, you made sure to show how much you apricated him.

Month two was when Lance started flirting, and you couldn't deny being interested. It wasn't like you weren't an adult. Slightly older than the average Olympic gymnast, which was why you wanted to get in this year. It was your last chance. Your old coach said you didn't have a shot but Lance clearly believed in you.

So you made sure to thank him. He kept telling you it was necessary but he wasn't actually trying to stop you.

From there you continued to show him how thankful you were for his coaching and he began to use sex as a reward, and sometimes a punishment.

While you knew that the relationship wouldn't last, that Lance wasn't looking for something serious and as soon as you had to leave the world of competing, he would leave you in the dust, you knew that Lance had ruined sex with any other man for you.

Lance had shown that he was still every bit the gymnast he was when he won that gold medal. You still couldn't get over that dumb tattoo but it was easy to ignore when he was fucking you, making you feel better than anyone else would be able to. Able to do things most men would need a stunt double for.

Another thing about Lance was that he was adventurous.

Which is how you ended up here.

It was a small competition, something you probably wouldn't have bothered with, instead; focusing your energy for something bigger. Lance would normally agree that it wasn't worth it since it wasn't going to help you gain any more of a chance of making the Olympic team nor was it going to help him rebuild his reputation into something better but he insisted you compete.

That should have been your first hint that he was plotting something.

The new costume that covered the top of your thighs was hint two but he refused to tell you what he had planned for you, instead making some excuse about it not being worth wearing your nicer costumes for something that didn't matter.

Then the day before the competition you were staying in a hotel room together, though two rooms had been booked. That was when he showed you what he had planned.

"Lance I can't compete with a fucking vibrator inside me!" You yell at him, ignoring the fact that the mere suggestion was already making you wet.

"Can't or won't?" Lance challenges. He's giving you an out. An opportunity to safe word. While Lance could be a dick, he never did anything without consent so if you gave him a hard no he'd put the toy away and not mention it again.

"I-I... What if someone notices?" You ask, letting Lance know that you are interested but you were also scared.

"Don't let them," is all Lance says and you're reminded that while you do apricated everything he's done for you, and to you, there are moments where you really want to strangle him.

"Just say the word and we can forget all about this," Lance says, pointing the toy at you as if to give you a closer look.

"Say the word and I'll never bring this up again."

So, now you were waiting to do your floor routine, the only event Lance had signed you up for, with the full knowledge that there was a vibrator inside you and Lance had the remote. He wasn't even bothering to hide it since he was stood on his own, the other coaches not letting their gymnasts near him. Some of the other girls were giving you dirty looks, and that made you more determined to show them how talented you were. You wanted to win so that Lance would praise you in front of them and only the two of you would know that you had also managed to win while Lance teased you. You two would be the only ones who would know that you were getting fucked while performing.

The current performer was given her score, a couple of sixes and a five. To be honest that was being generous causing you and Lance to share a look.

Your name was called and nerves followed through you. It didn't help when Lance wished you luck with a knowing smirk.

You could do this; you could prove to him that you were so good of a gymnast you could do a flawless performance when on the brink of an orgasm. It wasn't like you hadn't made it through training while horny thinking about all the things Lance could do to you when the session ended.

This was like that, just taken up a notch.

You notice a light buzzing feeling and it startles you but you remain composed as you begin your routine. Lance waits until you've done your first handstand and tumbling line to turn the vibrators setting up, and you just hope that the music was loud enough to hide the whine in the back of your throat that came out when you smiled at the judges while doing a dance move.

You could feel your pussy getting wetter and you were glad that Lance had gotten a costume that covered you more, and that he had chosen a darker colour than your usual outfit.

Turning it up while you were performing a mid-air twist was the cruel but you felt a sense of pride when you managed to stick a perfect landing and your somersaults may not have been your best performance but they were better than any of the other girls before you, and they didn't even have the excuse that they had a vibrator that was being pushed deeper inside that.

You continue your floor event, the night seconds feeling a lot longer due to the extra concentration you had to put into getting your moves right and not succumbing to the pleasure you felt from the vibrator inside you. Lance seems to have either gotten bored or just plain sadistic since he had been constantly changing the settings every few seconds.

The song you had chosen to perform to was coming to a close and you were determined to pull off a flawless aerial cartwheel. It wasn't part of your routine today since you had told Lance you weren't sure you'd be able to do it so late in the routine while he was teasing you but you wanted to win and you also wanted to show Lance how good you were.

As you flipped your body you felt Lance crank the vibrator to the highest setting and upon landing, making the end of your routine as the song came to a close you gritted your teeth and gave the best smile you could to the judges as you felt yourself come.

People were applauding you but it was all white noise, and you waved to the crowd and walked away without even thinking of taking in your scores. Your legs were practically jelly and you needed to sit down.

Lance passed you a drink and wrapped a towel around your neck.

"You did great out there," he informed you and it took everything for you not to pull him in for a kiss. Now wasn't the time.

Lance informs you that you had received two eights and a nine. He was sure that, unlike everyone else, they were being harsh, and he guessed it was because he was your coach. Lance commented something about how he was pretty sure he had slept with one of the judges back when he was still competing but she couldn't be too hurt about it since she still gave you a high score.

"Bet it would be all tens if they knew you came in front of them," Lance whispered and you knew that he was hard even if his sweatpants were doing a good job of hiding it.

"If you win you reward for being such a good girl is going to be better than anything you can imagine," he promises and he wasn't kidding.

Lance 'The Fucker' Tucker wasn't given that nickname for no reason.


End file.
